The Unconscious Mind
by demetrioiiil
Summary: Erotic. R-18 Beware. "The mind is a powerful thing,-libido as its drive." Killua and Gon after an exhausting mission, sets off to search for a town nearby. Passing around those strenuous mountains they cited an odd peculiar one. What will happen then?


The Unconscious Mind.

reviews please :D

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Gon exclaimed.

The orange color sky caused by the sunset, relentlessly illumined them as they walked across a strenuous green mountain. It was an exhausting day. Full of scabs and scars the two boys pouted as they walked gloomily in the dusk.

So the two strolled about an hour or two searching for a nearby town across those mountains.

Walking with his hands inside his pockets, the violet color shirt kid saw a city across them and then spontaneously pointed it out objectively, "Gon, I think there a small town over there." He cried.

Gon heard what his friend said and saw the town nearby where Killua was pointing at. "Really? Thank goodness. Let's go there, Killua."

"Right" He immediately nodded.

Both the two guys sprinted as they cited the town across them. Gon got excited since he was already starving and gloomy. Killua felt the same, but he remained calm and ambled inaudibly, carefully walking as he was on guard.

_It seems strange_ Killua thought.

It was a small dark and lightly town where they were heading to. As they got nearer and nearer, it had a strange and odd feel to the dark old and wrecked buildings that surrounded the city. It was already evening when they got there, lights were turned on inside the rooms of the buildings, and as the street lights did too when they approached the city.

And as the two entered the town, it became clearer that it had great structures and buildings over it, though it was a small, ambiguous town. People passed along the road busily and harshly past right by them.

"Killua… Killua, There's a hotel over there!" Gon eyes' soaring through the entire vicinity of the city saw an inn over the left side of the town as they walked through the sidewalk.

He glanced at Killua behind him and said "Let's go there, Okay? I want to take a bath." He added.

Killua noticed the building that Gon saw, he then straightaway said "Fine…" as he muttered.

Gon ran and dashed his way as he could, eagerly wanted to go to the inn nearby already. He has been tingling for a bath that entire afternoon since he was soaked in sweat and dust all over him.

Killua irritatingly cried out, "Wait for me, Idiot!" Out of nowhere he exclaimed, feeling a bit surprised on what he did, he felt awkward against himself. _Uncool_ he thought.

They both dashed. Gon heard what his friend said at him a while ago and when Killua caught up to where he was, he then said, "Sorry Killua." He grinned scratching his nape.

They entered the huge hotel that was in front of them, when they arrived. As they went in, the two boys saw the chandeliers that where hanging and the classic structure displayed inside the hotel, it showed its prestigious and flamboyant aura as they marched through the reception desk.

Killua loomed the granite tiled counter and said, "One suite room, please" to the lady in charge at the area and gave her his Hunter License Card.

The woman right in front of them wore a black coat and a small dark hat, she was so skinny and had a pale face, and then responded to him leaning her head towards him. Her eyes wide open and sarcastically smiled, watching him keenly then said, "Sorry, Mr. Z…"

"Zolydck" Gon cried at her.

She faced his head over the spiky haired kid to and back at Killua again and continued, "We don't accept Hunter License card here Mr Z…Z…Zolydck?!. I'm sorry"

Irritated Killua was, he exclaimed, "What?!" a nerve projected in his head, as his eyes widen.

"That will be 100,000.75 Jennies" she declared at him.

Annoyed. Killua held his light blue colored bank book as he removed it from his pocket and gave it to her, his eyes twitching.

"Thank you very much for you patronage. Here's your key. Third floor" She said. She still smiled awkwardly at them then pointed using her palm to where the elevators were.

They both walked away from the reception desk to the where the lady pointed the elevators. Gon then pressed the button "3" as soon as they got near. After a moment, it opened. They both went inside the elevator and it closed the second they went in.

"Are you alright, Killua?" Gon asked his friend beside him.

Suspicious. Killua responded at him and said, "It's strange, why is it that they don't accept hunter license here. It's international-"

Unexpectedly the elevator's lights went bugging, and it turned off for a second and back on again. They both looked up startled, eyes wide open. They then looked at each other and glared away.

Gon sighed. He looked at Killua and continued, "Yeah... I guess they don't acknowledge it here? But why?" the spiky haired kid cynically asked.

"Look. It doesn't matter, Gon. As long as we had the room to stay the night. It's fine. Let's just forget about it." He said confidently.

Gon nodded.

"Yeah. As long as were together we'll be fine. Right?" Gon faced the silver white haired guy beside him and he smiled.

The other kid saw him and was stunned, he face turned red all of the sudden. "Stupid." He responded bowing his head to the floor.

Gon laughed and allured himself with Killua's reaction.

Killua then felt charmed with the situation in that moment but he was still on guard. He was worried about Gon distressing over something so wanted him to have a good time and comfort him, as always.

But he was suspicious since, _something's not right_. He assumed.

The elevator got upward and got to where their demanded floor was. It opened.

They walked out of the elevator, and as soon as they got out instantly, then suddenly it closed. Killua stunned, turned his head and looked. There wasn't anyone around and suddenly it closed on its own. At that moment it didn't go down or up. It just stayed there.

Plus, after what happened at that moment, the button outside the elevator behind Gon lit when no one was there to press it. It ticked like someone behind really pressed it, then mysteriously started to go up as the button pressed was "6" shown where it was pressed earlier. It was creepy.

Killua felt eerie and asserted, _what the hell was that?!_

He was the only one who saw it. Since Gon was in a hurry to go to the room, he walked hastily.

Then Gon noticed Killua was still behind him and didn't move since they got out of the elevator and he glanced at him, "Hmmm". He looked at Killua.

"What is it Killua?" he then asked him.

"Killua…" he cried.

Spacing out, "What?" Killua responded abruptly facing at Gon.

Gon was disturbed with the silver white kid's response at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Killua faced away and started walking and said, "N…othing" he murmured.

He passed by Gon and while Gon watched him as he ambled, by then he immediately then caught up with Killua who had an uncanny expression on his face.

They arrived at their room and both of them straightaway walked in. Killua closed the door then Gon quickly got to the bathroom. He detached his clothes, and washed himself while Killua followed him inside.

"Hey Killua, I'll wash your back." Gon said as he faced his friend that just got out from the bath tub.

Killua felt embarrassed and said "H…Huh? Naah, I'm okay."

Gon stood up from the faucet that was across the tub, where Killua was. The other kid sat down at a chair beside the bath tub and tried to scrub his shoulder.

Gon ran where the silver haired was and cried laughing, "Haaaaa!"

Killua saw him sprinting towards him and was startled.

His face turned and eyes widen "W…hat are you doing Gon?!" Killua exclaimed.

"Helping you scrub you back, Killua. Haha" the other kid said.

Gon held a scrubber and rubbed it against Killua's back, "STUUUUPID, Stop that-"

The silver white kid exclaimed and tried to push away Gon from him.

Gon thrusting it with Killua's back. He responded seriously and said, "Stay still, Killua"

"Shut up-" Killua yelled.

Gon got out of the bath room and was feeling refreshed, "Let's go somewhere we can eat Killua, I'm starving."

"Yeah…" The other kid cried as he also got out of the room. His face blushing.

_Moron. _He thought, murmuring.

The two boys finished their relaxing bath and got of their room. As they passed the corridor, Killua felt anxious, he was worried that what happened earlier might occur again but gladly it didn't, they became nearer the door of the hotel and got out.

They went to a café that was right in front of the exquisite hotel.

Gon sprinted and went in instantly, he immediately ordered a whole bunch of tasty chocolate and vanilla cake with a milk shake. While Killua behind him, ordered a stack of chocolate treats and different kinds of sweets that were available at the café. They both indulge themselves eating pleasant food.

Gon and Killua was still busy eating at the coffee shop after a long stressful mission. Both of them arrived at a dark mysterious town and at some point, some things happened during their venture. While Killua was in the middle of enjoying his treats, he felt someone glaring at him from afar. He sensed the person's presence but didn't knew where he was.

Then Killua heard something from his mind, "Hey there… K…Killua, is it?" The unknown person acquainted himself at him, predicting his name.

While Gon was busy eating those delicious foods that he ordered, across him, Killua and the mysterious guy had conversations through mental telepathy, "What do you want?" Killua responded. "How did you know my name?" he abruptly added.

"Now… Now… I'm just a psychologist, young man. I only observe people and know them base on simple observation, no need to be so sharp. I was curious, something is bothering you. But I tell you, "The unconscious mind contains our basic instincts, the primitive desires for sex and aggression" It's just a friendly advice." he told him.

Killua apprehensively asked. "What do you mean by that?"

He was trying to locate him but as soon as he was able to, he was gone. He didn't felt the mysterious guy's presence anymore. He was completely obliterated. Gon then noticed Killua stopped eating and was spacing out again. He was getting troubled on what was happening to Killua.

"Are you done eating, Killua?" he asked him worriedly.

"Yeah" Killua responded as he heard him. He felt unreasonable on what was happening to him at that entire evening.

He felt uneasy and "Let's just head to our room Gon. I guess, I am not feeling well." His eyes sharp and glaring.

They both walked out of the café. They got in the big hotel, passed through the elevator and through the hall and got inside there room,

_The unconscious mind, huh._ Killua thought.

Both of them went to the bath room and washed their faces. Gon was the first one to get out of the room then he jumped towards their bed and he lied down and closed his eyes.

Killua after a moment also got out, he shut the door and sat at the bedside of their bed, wiping his hair with a blue towel.

"Good night, Killua" Gon opened his eyes and greeted Killua while yawning.

"G'night" He replied.

He lied on their bed and turned off the lamp beside him. It got dark and at an instance he slept.

At the middle of the night, after an hour or two, Killua had a weird dream.

"Killu…a!" Gon cried.

"Gon! Why are you naked?! What are you doing?" He shouted.

In his dream, he saw Gon undressed, after what the silver haired guy's shouted at his friend. The spiky haired kid ran towards him and Gon rubbed his body against him.

While Gon who was sleeping beside him was awoken with Killua's rambling at their bed, he rubbed his eyes slowly and woke up. Killua was facing his back and he wrapped his arms around him cuddling him, while dreaming, thrusting his underbody against him as he slide back and forth.

So after a while, while Killua was having a perverted dream. Gon became confused on what he was doing to him and felt something getting hard beneath Killua's short.

"Killua… Killua" He said blushing.

After Gon cried Killua woke up, sweating and said. "What?!... What is it Gon?"

Gon turned himself around to face him. The spiky haired kid's curiosity got off hand, on the surface of Killua's violet short, Gon touched it and said "Killua, why is it hard?"

Killua confused and shocked on what Gon did, cried out and said "YOU MORON! Don't touch-"

Gon stopped him and kissed him. Killua's eyes widen and soon after that moment, he became weak and kissed Gon back.

Their lips touched and lingered each other while Killua pushed Gon beneath him. They stopped for a second, their saliva foamed, looked at each other while there eyes relating with one another, then Killua pressed his lips against him and laid out his tongue and slowly slide it in within Gon's mouth. They caressed and cuddle each other out.

"Nnn…" Gon felt Killua.

They stroked each other, their bodies full of energy. Killua felt anxious and ecstatic, he licked Gon's cheeks and continued through his neck and collar bone, he bitten him.

He slowly removed his upper shirt and hauled Gon's shirt upward licking and then he thrashed his pinky left nipple.

"Ah!" Gon shouted.

After what Killua has done. He continued to press his underbody with his shorts on against Gon's, pushing it back and forth. The spiky haired kid had his eyes closed and his head twitching, and his lips drooling.

Killua continued down to Gon's umbilicus and he kissed him softly.

"Ki…Kil…Killua" Gon calling out Killua's name however yelling.

Killua couldn't stop, he was so nervous and horny. He then touched Gon's short and he was so wet, while he was also the same. After rubbing each other's pants, they were in the state of lust against each other. Killua felt tense. His heart pumping so loud and Gon's was too.

Unzip. The silver white hair undid Gon's pants and removed it. Killua touched Gon's underwear feeling his dick protruding, erected. He was hard as hell. Then immediately Killua unwrapped Gon, sliding his brief down slowly to the surface of his thigh, exposing Gon's penis.

"Sto… Stop… Killuuua" Gon cried.

"Does it feel good?" Killua looked at him.

As soon as Killua removed Gon's underwear he licked him. He slide his tongue on to him and took him in his mouth. He pleasure Gon as he did it.

Gon was struggling. His hands twitched and strangled over the cloth of the bed sheet, he felt the intensity in his body urging and blasting. Electricity overflowing against him and Killua.

While Killua was doing fellatio at Gon. Killua stopped for a while his heart pounding and removed his pants and he continued doing Gon.

Gon saw his face and blushed while he was undoing his pants, he noticed Killua's huge phallus outlying and he looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I…'m g…onn..a pee…..?!" Gon cried.

After a moment Gon shouted "Ahhhhh…..!" and he came. He ejaculated his semen at Killua's face. While Gon still stunned, and his body trembling saw what he did to Killua. He immediately apologized weakly said "S…orry… Killua" barely open his mouth.

Wiping his face with his shirt, "It's alright Gon." He said.

"Tell me if it hurts okay? Just relax" Killua said.

"O…Okay" Gon biting his lips said while looking at Killua.

Killua slide his pointing finger inside Gon slowly and ensued with his second finger, Gon's head jolted above and he felt his cold fingers inside of him. After having it inside Gon he moved it slowly thrusting it in Gon's anal canal.

Killua thrust. After going through his fingers in Gon's ass, it became wet quivering and it became reddish.

"I'll put it in now, Gon" Killua stood up with his knees showing himself against Gon.

"Y…Yeah" Gon replied.

Killua's head jagged in Gon's anus, as the white skin guy glided it around his surface. He then thrust it inside Gon and he slowly pushed himself in. He grabbed Gon's left hand and Gon held his right hand in Killua's chest.

"I'll start to move now Gon" His one eye closed and trembling.

"Hnnn." Gon twitched his said saying yes while his eyes closed.

While Killua was moving, pressing him, _It hurts_ He thought.

Killua moved his body, thrusting it inside Gon.

The violet short guy continued to move,"ahhh… ahh…ahh" Gon cried.

They bodies jolted.

Then Gon asked while his left eye opened, "Does it feel good Killua?"

"Y…eah" Killua muttered.

Then instantly heading to their climax, Gon embraced Killua with his hands. His legs snarling over Killua back and gripping Killua tightly as the silver white haired kid pushed himself unceasingly.

"Ahnnnn… Nnn… Nnn.." Gon moaned blushing.

"I… I l…ove you, G…gon" Killua faintly said.

The spiky haired replied, "I… love you too… K…illua"

Then they kissed one another again. Pleasure. Lust. Lingering their bodies.

"I… I can't take it anymore, Gon. I…'m gonna come." Killua expressively screamed, while moving unceasingly, pressing on Gon.

"Ah! I'm coming too… Killua" Gon said.

"Let's come together" The silver white haired guy immediately asserted.

Gon moaned, "AH?!" He came.

While Killua still inside of Gon also came and screamed, "G….ONNN"

They both came, at the same time as they wished with one another. After each other's climax, both were sweating and exhausted. They gasped for air heavily. Their hearts pounding promptly.

Killua, weary fell and lay down on his head on Gon's chest and breathe deeply, so was the spiky haired kid. After a while they both calmed down and they fell asleep.

Morning came. The sun rising and the two woke up.

"Good Morning, Killua" Gon smiling widely while he was so red.

Killua rubbed his eyes and gloomy looked around.

His senses came and he glanced at Gon, "Morning!" he replied, blushing.

The two got out of bed. The bed sheets hung on each corner of the bed and the sheets stretched out, wet with a fondly smell.

The two took the shower and as soon as they finished. They got out, prepared each other's things and wore their clothes.

"C'mon. Let's go" Killua cried.

"Y…eah. I'm going" Gon shouted.

As soon as they got out of their room. The hotel was quiet. Killua again felt the uncanny feeling that the inn has, the entire city had.

They immediately ran out of the building and when they got out. They sprinted through the sidewalk but nobody was there, it was dusty and leaves floating around the wind blew it. Killua looked at his watch and saw that it was already 10AM. But no one was there but them.

As they walked passed through the buildings, stores, cafes and houses around. They saw nothing but wrecked structures, cafes and stores closed, broken pile of wood, dust and spider web occupying those spaces. They got near the exit of the entire town and saw the sign "Psyche".

When they continued to walk out of the town the two kids got eerie with the whole city and when Killua glanced at it, seeing it for the last time. The entire town disappeared. As if it never existed and wasn't there.


End file.
